Specific but unidentified substance(s) present in certain potato tubers has been associated with teratologic changes in human beings such as anencephaly and spina bifida. Evidence of such correlation (recently named as Renwick's hypothesis), although largely epidemiological at the present time, is convincing. Little experimental study to test this hypothesis has been done to date. Recently it has been reported that the feeding of blighted potato caused such teratological changes in marmosets but not in rats. The proposed study will be conducted (1) to evaluate the specific constituent(s) present in these tubers that is responsible for the development of such anomalies, and study the biosynthetic pathways and the physiological and biochemical basis for their formation, (2) to experimentally evaluate the sensitivity of different species of laboratory and other animals with regard to the teratological effects of potato tubers so that a suitable model for detailed study can be developed, (3) to experimentally elucidate the pathogenesis of teratological disorders, and the toxicological properties of the toxic constituents of potato tubers. The control methods for the toxic components will be developed. The results obtained from these studies will elucidate the relationship of toxic chemicals in potato tubers to the neurological disorders reported. It will help evaluate the hazard associated and the conditions that may enhance or modify the toxicological problem. The identification and toxicological evaluation of the substance responsible for these bizzare diseases and the detailed studies to elucidate the mechanism and development of such disorders in an experimental model will once and for all confirm or disprove the relationship of potato tubers and teratological disorders.